


遇鬼（下）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	遇鬼（下）

是末班车的地铁。

李赫宰和金钟云亲昵的靠在一起，任谁看都是一副小情侣模样。他稍微将头侧靠在金钟云肩膀上，委委屈屈的在心里想，为什么自己石头剪刀布又输了，又为什么要答应这个坏家伙做这种事呢...

他的男朋友，简直是...太坏了。

此时李赫宰带着头略微有些卷的银色假发，穿着一身lo裙，露出圆滚滚的膝盖和一截白皙迷人的小腿，脚上的小皮鞋来回纠缠在一起。

任谁看都是一位可爱又娇俏的小女生。

而他顾不上地铁里其他人看到他时的惊艳目光，正用尽全身力量对抗着体内那点蓬勃升起的欲望。

李赫宰只觉得此刻周身如火一样在被炙烤着，连带着他的灵魂也像是靠不到岸一样，在地铁里随波沉浮着。

他眼眸微张，眼角沾染了几分春意，脸红的像极了他爱吃的草莓，稍微一捏便嫩的仿佛能流淌出汁液来。

而的确，他下身早已湿的一滩泥泞。

他此刻并没有穿内裤，下身在裙子下早已颤颤巍巍的立了起来。李赫宰拿着可爱包包捂住那点异样，半靠在金钟云怀里，将脸颊埋进对方的胸膛，勉勉强强将自己的呻吟声压下。

他的男朋友闷笑了一声，似乎也看到了李赫宰双腿在裙子下紧紧并拢在一起，小心翼翼的相互摩擦着缓解的小举动，一只手揽着他，笑眯眯的亲吻着李赫宰暴露在他眼前的脖颈。

那个吻冰凉凉的带着情欲，惹得李赫宰打了个哆嗦，抬眼迅速瞥了一眼地铁对面坐着的情侣。

“别...还有人...”他埋进金钟云怀里，小小声的警告他。手趁着金钟云未曾注意，伸进他的口袋里试图找出那个让他难受的小玩意。

大胆的举动尝试到一半就被男朋友发现了，金钟云握着他的手，是一个十指紧扣的姿势。

“停...停下来呀...”他靠的金钟云极近，说出来的话带着热度的喘息，明明是带着委屈的指控也像是在诱惑对方。

“别急...”金钟云一根根暧昧的抚摸过李赫宰的手指，情色意味深重的将对方的的手拿出来放在唇边，舌尖吻过小巧可人的指尖，又温柔地吮吸过，留下一个暧昧的潮湿痕迹。

李赫宰后穴放着的那个小跳蛋从上车时就一直兢兢业业不知疲倦的工作着，一遍一遍磨擦过他的敏感点，那样淫靡的震动感几乎是在他的理智线上试探，而金钟云亲吻带来的快感从他的手指尖欢淫的顺延往下传递。

几乎是同一瞬间，李赫宰腰软的抖了一下，闭上了眼咬着唇小声喘息着。

他射在了裙摆里。

随后地铁在新的一站停了下来，李赫宰一直在意对面的那对情侣此刻终于下了车。他看着车厢空了起来，压抑了许久的呻吟终于从喉间释放了出来，甜腻的漂浮在地铁车厢的上空，缠缠绵绵的和金钟云接吻。

李赫宰被金钟云捞起来跨坐在怀里，他的腿分开在两边蹭着对方的腰腹，都不用手摸便可以感知到金钟云鼓胀的欲望正抵在他的身下，试探着往他被跳蛋开拓的松软穴肉里撞。

金钟云手伸进去李赫宰的裙摆里，揉了揉对方充满弹性肉感的臀，随后手指开拓进去在对方的穴肉里，就着李赫宰陡然颤抖的呻吟声，在他炙热湿润的内壁深处摸了一圈，随后拉着线，将李赫宰体内的那个小跳蛋取了出来。

“好湿了...宝贝。”他捏着那个还在手上抖动的，上面还沾着李赫宰情动时留下的体液的小玩意，使坏的递给李赫宰看，惹得他的男朋友羞红了脸。

“坏人...”李赫宰把头埋进金钟云的怀里，佯装生气的控诉他的男朋友，“不和你玩了...”

金钟云闻言轻笑一声，一边咬着他的耳朵，一边拉下自己的裤链，露出早已挺立的性器，对准李赫宰的小穴，却不进去，顶端顺着在臀缝里来回打着滑，偶尔稍稍进去个头又随即抽了出来。

李赫宰呜咽一声咬住了他的肩膀，被金钟云来回撩拨的几乎要哭，抽搭搭的骂他，“你到底进不进来...”

他一边骂他，一边自己揽着金钟云的脖子，稍微抬起了臀，找寻着那在股缝间挺立的欲望，自己难耐的一点点吞吐进去，每往下深入几分，李赫宰就腿软一分，直到完全没入了，李赫宰才松开了咬着的唇发出了声呻吟。

他的小穴先前已被开拓的湿润柔软，眼下一待金钟云的性器进入便如饥似渴的迎接着，谄媚的吮吸按摩着不让他离开。

金钟云的性器在对方的体内一跳一跳的迅速涨大着，感受着内里的紧致，却没有想要继续动作的打算。

他望着李赫宰泪眼朦胧看着他的样子，手伸进裙摆内，抚摸过对方的性器，手指在顶端抚摸扣弄着，将李赫宰原本射过一次的性器玩弄的再次挺立了起来。

“说好了，今天我的宝贝要自己动，不是吗。”

李赫宰委委屈屈的抽噎了一声，点了点头。他努力抬起腰试探着前后动了几下，可自己力气实在太小了，只觉得这样的举动如饮鸩止渴一般令他难以满足，腰酸软的仿佛一滩泥水，他整个人像是被钉在金钟云腿上，小穴处吮吸着的性器烧的他的欲望越发炙烈。

他凑过去和金钟云接吻，软糯的舌头吻过金钟云的舌尖，讨好的吮吸着。

“唔...你来帮帮我啊....”

金钟云摸了摸他的头，被动接受了李赫宰不算高明的亲吻技术，内心愉悦的被满足了。他手抚摸着李赫宰的腰肢，随即将性器顶入了对方最深处，李赫宰被他猝不及防的动作激的尖叫了一声，而那点声音随即被对方的亲吻吞咽下去。

他被金钟云带着攀上了云端，股缝间穿插进入的性器强硬猛烈的拍打着他的臀瓣，就着地铁不时的晃动，进入到更深处，摩擦着内里柔软的敏感点。李赫宰被顶弄的几乎要失去平衡，手环着金钟云的脖颈才将将能维持住不让自己从他身上掉下来。

他的腰也在对方的来回穿插中软了起来，几乎是被金钟云揽着才不至于瘫倒下去，他大腿张开着发着颤蹭着金钟云的腰腹哀求他。

“换个姿势啊....”

“唔...云云...云云...老公...”

“换个姿势吧...”

金钟云闻言凑过去亲他，坏心眼的轻轻咬了咬李赫宰微红的唇。“嗯？又撒娇耍赖了是不...”看着李赫宰恼怒的瞪了他一眼，含着满满春意而不自知的样子，又无奈的笑了起来。

“耍赖的小坏蛋。”

他揽着李赫宰翻了个身，将他放置在座椅上，掰开他的腿继续肆意进出着。李赫宰的身下早已是一片泥泞，进出带着汁液，香艳的滴在裙摆上，落在地铁座椅上。

“宝贝，你别闭眼。”金钟云又逗他，凑过去在他耳边亲吻着。“你睁眼看看，窗户边是不是还有上次那个女生呢？”

李赫宰回想起那时遇鬼的场景，惊得他陡然收缩了一下后穴，颤颤巍巍的抱紧了金钟云不敢说话，而金钟云一边狠狠顶入着一边继续说。

“你说她现在是不是也看着你被我上呢？”

“唔...闭嘴...”李赫宰羞愤难当，明明知道金钟云在逗他，可是一想到那个画面仍是羞得脸都红了。他只得凑上去堵住金钟云使坏的嘴，咬着他的舌头不让他继续说话。

金钟云也不再逗他，就着还在体内穿插的姿势抱着李赫宰立了起来。李赫宰尚未反应过来便被他举高了，两只手被握住了在地铁扶手上。

“抓好。宝贝。”

随后李赫宰柔软的腰的被对方提起，胳膊无力的穿过地铁吊着的扶手，下半身完全腾空，他只能双腿紧紧环着金钟云才不至于摔下来。

新的姿势带给了他异样的刺激，而疾驰的地铁虽没有人也让李赫宰有种公开被亵玩的错觉。金钟云待他稍微抓稳了就继续霸道的攻略着他，穴肉绞着性器，性器顶开层层叠加的软肉抽插着。李赫宰被顶弄的脚趾紧绷着勾着金钟云的腰背，只能小声讨饶着。

“你慢一点...唔...”

他整张脸都带着热，像是在经历新一轮的热潮，嘴唇微张着，眼神有些涣散的望向地铁窗外。透过昏暗的窗外，他隐隐约约能看到自己的假发已经混乱的缠绕在了一起，而大张的腿揽过金钟云的腰，是一派淫乱而情色的画面。

而他被这样的画面惊的快感顺着传达至头皮最深处，在神经末梢里炸开，闷哼了一声再次射了出来。

可金钟云仍未射出，他哭嗲的催促他快点射出来，小穴也努力收缩按摩着对方的性器，抖抖索索的抚慰着对方。他的力气太小了，手已经完全从扶手里滑落，搭在了他男朋友肩上。

在金钟云的穿插顶弄里，他再一次被带着飞上了云霄。他闭上了眼放软了身子完全任他所求，将自己交给了金钟云。金钟云也知他体力有限，也不再玩弄他，抱下李赫宰放平在椅位上，随即大肆冲撞了几十个来回。直到射了出来，金钟云才缓缓地退出来，亲昵的替对方拉好了裙子，又亲吻着李赫宰的脖颈。

“宝贝，没有纸巾，好好夹着啊...”

李赫宰半躺在金钟云的怀里，听到这话气的用手锤他。“讨厌你！”说完又害羞的闭紧了腿，以防真的不注意让那点精液顺着腿流下来。

他走不动路，最后仍是被金钟云半抱着下了车，往回家走的时候他嘟嘟囔囔的咬金钟云的脖子。“下次不和你玩了...”

“愿赌服输啊宝贝。”金钟云一边笑一边亲他。

“不管，就是讨厌你。”李赫宰气鼓鼓的想，怎么想自己也是太亏了，下次说什么都不玩剪刀石头布了！

哼╭(╯^╰)╮。


End file.
